1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical transmission element comprising a fibrous light waveguide surrounded by a cushion layer with both positioned within a sheath of a hard material. There is further provided a glide layer between the sheath and the cushion layer for accommodating relative movement between the sheath and the cushion layer and waveguide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical transmission elements which contain a fibrous light waveguide surrounded by a cushion layer are known in the art. See, for example, DE-OS No. 30 11 009. The element disclosed therein is surrounded by a relatively stiff protective sheath. A parting layer is provided between the cushion layer and the stiff protective layer, and the parting layer permits movement of the light waveguide and the cushion layer on one hand and the outer protective sheath on the other hand.
In use and during processing, such as stranding and the like, the light waveguide may be subjected to undesirable mechanical stresses, and it is desirable to protect the waveguide from such stresses.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved hard protective sheath which maximizes protection of the sensitive optical fibers of the light waveguide, particularly during various processing procedures.
Another object of this invention is to minimize surface and stress cracking which may occur in the hard protective sheath.